Juste le temps d'une promesse
by SuzuFuu
Summary: Suzuno Fuusuke est un jeune garçon de 16ans victime de plusieurs défaites. Il est aussi amoureux de Nagumo Haruya son coéquipier. Le fait que son équipe de la Corée perd contre l'Inazuma Japan va le plonger dans une profonde tristesse. La promesse qu'il avait faite à Haruya si ils gagnaient le match ne va hélas pas être tenue. Mais est-ce vraiment le cas?


Juste le temps d'une promesse.

TILT !

4-3, le score était de 4-3. La Corée avait perdu. Tout était fini. J'aperçu une main qui s'était tendu vers moi je la saisis avec difficulté et me releva. Je ne pouvais regarder mon coéquipier qui m'avait proposé son aide. Je me mis à repenser à tous ces matchs disputés contre le capitaine d'Inazuma Japan, je les avais perdu tous ! Sans exception ! Pour commencer Diamond Dust, mon équipe alien, avait fait match nul. Ensuite ce fut Chaos où l'on gagna 11à 7 alors qu'Hiroto était intervenu peu après, pour moi ce match était perdu car nous avons encaissé 7 buts alors qu'aucune balle ne devait passer. Et pour finir mon équipe de la Corée malgré un match serré. Des larmes de frustrations brouillèrent ma vue. Une seule personne pouvait me réconforter et celle-ci avait déjà quitté le terrain pour gagner les vestiaires. Je vis alors Endou Mamoru qui était en train de s'avancer dans ma direction avec son bête sourire innocent.

-Joli travail ! Ce match m'a beaucoup plut je t'en remercie Gaze… euh je veux dire Suzuno héhé, me complimenta le gardien.

Je lui répondis alors sur un ton défaitiste tout en marmomant:

-Mouai… j'aurais aimé gagner tout de même.

-Mais ton duo avec Haruya est vraiment toujours aussi bon. Continue à t'entraîner dur et tu verras, un jour on refera un match. Après tout l'important c'est de s'amuser, s'extasia alors Endou.

-Arigatou Endou.

Ma tristesse avait disparu alors que le capitaine de Raimon s'éloigna. Je me mis à penser : »Endou Mamoru c'est sur nous nous reverrons et…encore merci ». Sur ce je mis à marcher lentement vers mes vestiaires tout en pensant à mon duo avec Haruya. Je rougis violemment à cette pensée Mais quand je pense à sa main que j'ai touchée tout à l'heure…Nan c'est tout Suzu arrêtes de fantasmer ! Bon d'accord je l'avoue j'en pince pour ce sombre et magnifique crétin d'ex-capitaine de Prominence. Mais l'autre coup quand on s'entraînait dur sur cette plage torse nu…c'était….Enfin vous avez compris ! Mais mon fantasme se changea brutalement en frustration. La promesse que je lui avais faîte juste avant le match. Je m'étais enfin décidé à tout lui avouer et voilà que j'avais perdu.

Flash-back :

-Haruya je peux te parler 2 minutes ?

-Bien sûr. C'est pour stratégie ?

-Nan, pas vraiment…après si on gagne le match je voudrais t'avouer quelque chose.

Il réfléchissa bien avant de me répondre. Pourquoi diable réfléchis-tu ? Dis oui c'est tout ! C'est déjà assez dur comme ça.

-Pourquoi pas ? Alors gagnons si c'est si important Fuusuke !, dit Haruya avec un sourire radieux.

Fin du flash-back :

Je ne tardai pas à rentrer dans les vestiaires lorsque je fus interrompu dans ma marche par une personne que je connaissais très bien : Hiroto. Il me fixa droit dans les yeux et me dit :

-Ce n'est pas parce que yu as perdu ce match que tu dois tout abandonner et rester sans réagir.

-Que…Que veux-tu dire lui demandais-je le visage rouge.

-Tu le sais très bien. En fait toi et Midorikawa êtes comme des jumeaux. Vous partagez tout.

Et il partit en me laissant dans le vaste couloir. Pendant 5min je me mis à réfléchir sur ses paroles. Midorikawa s'était-il déclaré à Hiroto ? Surement.

Je me remis donc à marcher, mes pas ma portèrent jusqu'au local. J'entrai alors sans toquer et j'enlevai mon maillot mouillé par la sueur.

Quasiment personne n'était présent tous demeuraient sûrement à la douche. Prenant mon shampoing l'Oréal je me dirigea vers les vastes douches n'espérant ne pas y croiser Nagumo. Et je ne le vis pas à mon grand soulagement.

Une fois que je fus tout propre je ressortis. Quelqu'un stoppa net ma cadence. Je releva alors ma tête et découvri celui que j'aimais juste devant moi .

-Alors c'est quoi le truc important que t'avais à me dire ?, me questionna-t-il.

-On a perdu donc ça ne sert à rien que je t'en fasse part, lui répondis-je sur un ton mi- énervé mi- content.

Sur le coup j'essayai de passer à côté de lui mais il me prit par les épaules. Le contact de ses mains me fit frissonner. Si je pouvais je lui demanderais de me prendre dans ses bras. Mais ce n'est pas possible malheureusement.

-Qu'on gagne ou perde c'est quand même important cette chose que tu as à me dire nan ?, me souffla-t-il.

Sa voix si douce et si envoutante. Arrêtes de parler s'il te plait je n'en peux plus ! Je vais craquer.

-Alors j'attends ! me dit-il énervé en me fixant du regard.

Ses yeux…si beaux et merveilleux, son regard si tendre. Je n'arrivais pas à sortir un son.

-Puisque c'est comme ça je me tire !

Non je t'en supplie ne pars pas je veux encore admirer ton regard, entendre ta voix et surtout le contact de ton corps si chaud contre le mien.

-Et si je te disais que j'avais des sentiments pour toi !, lâchais-je en criant presque.

Je mis ma main sur ma bouche. Trop tard j'avais tout largué. Je me maudissa une bonne dizaine de fois et me mis une claque mentale monumentale. Honteux et voyant nulle réaction de sa part je commençai à faire demi-tour quand tout d'un coup.

-T'en as mis du temps Suzuno. Et moi…si je te dis que cela est réciproque tu me crois ?, me questionna-t-il.

Non. Je rêvais sûrement. Nagumo était-il en train de me faire comprendre qu'il m'aimait ? Choqué ne sachant quoi faire je me mis à trembloter (de bonheur c'est certain). Il se précipita sur moi et me serra dans ses bras ardents et musclés. Corps contre corps. Il me regarda alors avec son regard tendre et plein d'amour, nous nous rapprochâmes. Regard contre regard. Il sourit, d'ailleurs moi aussi de tout mon cœur, ne pouvant s'en empêcher il s'approcha jusqu'à en être à quelques millimètres seulement de mes lèvres. Mon amant les frôla puis m'embrassa à pleine bouche et ce fut le paradis. Lèvres contre lèvres. Sa bouche avait un goût somptueux de miel et ses lèvres étaient brûlantes. Une bonne dizaine de secondes passèrent mais pour moi le temps s'était arrêté. Nos bouches se détachâmes mais nous restâmes cependant front contre front.

-Idiot je t'aime trop !, marmonnais-je la voix pleine d'émotions et en m'enfouissant dans son torse.

-J'ai une question à te poser, me dit-il en caressant amoureusement mon dos et en me mettant un tendre baiser sur ma tempe, le match on l'a perdu. Es-tu déçu ?

-Non car j'ai peut-être perdu un match mais j'ai reçu quand même la plus belle chose au monde : toi !

Il me prit la main et me dit d'une voix extrêmement douce :

-Je t'aime Suzuno Fuusuke.

Et je le lui répondis en lui faisant un léger baiser sur sa bouche

-Moi aussi Nagumo Haruya. Depuis si longtemps…


End file.
